Again
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: "Siento que te hubiera conocido antes", le dijo Haise y ella se sintió flaquear: "No me explico entonces como me he enamorado de ti en apenas unos días". .:Touka/Haise:. Tokyo Ghoul: Re


**Summary**

"Siento que me hubiera enamorado antes de ti", le dijo Haise y ella se sintió flaquear: "No me explico entonces como me he enamorado de ti en apenas unos días". [TouKen] .:Tokyo Ghoul:Re:.

 **Anime/Manga:** Tokyo Ghoul: Re

 **Género:** Hurt- Comfort/Romance

 **Capítulos:** One shot

 **Aclaraciones:** Sui Ishida es autor del manga Tokyo Ghoul del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(…)**

.A veces el fin es un comienzo.

 **.**

─ ¿La he visto antes, Kirishima-san?

La pregunta fue casual, sin un trasfondo o algún tono malicioso. Pero a pesar de ello, Touka sintió que Haise ─o Kaneki─ planeaban carcomer la barrera de hierro que ella se había imaginado hacia un pasado que no se volvería futuro. Era normal que el ahora agente de la CCG se la pasara horas tras horas en el Café. Ya sea tomando un cappuccino espumoso, viendo los reportes de una misión o simplemente observar la ciudad tras la ventana con expresión tranquila; ajeno al tormento que formaba en la peliceleste. Touka siempre miraba sus movimientos, riñéndose después al verse tan patética por un chico que, simplemente, la veía cómo la bonita camarera del establecimiento que frecuentaba. Pese a ello, cuando Haise abría la boca para preguntarle por su día o cualquier trivialidad; ella seguía sintiendo las mariposas arremolinarse en su vientre y la sangre bombear directo a sus mejillas, toser para que no le salga un chillido de emoción y colocar la mayor indiferencia posible en un:

─ Todo bien, Haise.

Excepto cuando me hablas con tanta naturalidad sin recordarme. Desea decir pero calla. Ya ha sufrido demasiado en recordar el "podríamos". El haber sido como esas parejas que ella atendía: felices y riéndose de las estupideces de los dos como enamorados que eran. Tomarse de la mano sin que el contacto quemara y que las mariposas en el estómago no se vuelvan abejas al sentir a Haise tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella.

Y aun así…

A pesar de todo…

Touka sigue cayendo como abeja a la flor con cada uno; ya sea por banalidades. Con Kaneki fue su dulzura y atención. Ken el deseo de sentirse protegida y Haise es una mezcla de los dos y su cabello albino resalta entre todos los comensales como un faro; que le recuerda lo que no puede tener pero si anhelar.

Touka es una chica enamorada de lo imposible, y Haise sin saberlo; le crea ilusiones de nieve que se derriten a la visión del lugar donde antes era Anteiku. Dónde Yomo-san estaba escondido en busca de comida, Koma-san parloteaba de cosa que ahora deseaba escuchar, Irimi-san la hacía sonrojar con las tonterías de que ella gustaba de Kaneki, extraña a Nishio haciéndola cabrear hasta por sólo existir y la risa cantarina de Hinami endulzando el ambiente. Quiere que Yoshimura-san la regañe por su falta de tacto y le enseñe como revolver el café para que salgan exquisitos…

Anhela tantas cosas que no puede tener por más que quiera, y sólo se puede conformar con un espejismo albino que le sonríe con inocencia al cuestionarle algo que, según él, no tiene importancia.

─ No ─responde─ Recordaría si te hubiera conocido antes, Haise.

Y no lo duda. Sin embargo, él no se ve muy convencido.

─ Pero… siento que ya te he visto antes ─refuta─ Cómo si te conociera y me sintiera cómodo con tu presencia.

Ella se siente flaquear.

─ Como si…

Basta.

─ Yo…

¡Suficiente!

─ Me hubiera enamorado de ti antes.

Ella ensancha los ojos.

Siente un Deja vú en el fondo de su corazón ─ ese que sigue ilusionado─ y mira a Haise con pasmo e incredulidad. Él le sonríe con inocencia, inconsciente del lío que se forma en ella y que mentalmente le pide una explicación para tal frase que según Touka, raya lo ridículo.

Haise la mira a los ojos, tomándola de las manos al pararse. Y Touka siente que la observa el mismo Kaneki inseguro que se escurría a su habitación para comentarle sobre su día o preguntarle cualquier cosa o el porqué de los deliciosos cafés que ella hacía y la hacía sonrojar y preguntarse si era normal sentir tantas emociones a la vez.

─ Es que no encuentro una explicación para poder enamorarme de ti en sólo unos días ─ ella siente la sangre acomodarse en sus mejillas, dejando a sus manos frías y tembleques ─ Y lo mejor es que no me desagrada.

Haise le da un beso en la mejilla, deja el dinero en la mesa y sale con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Y Touka cae al suelo, poniendo una mano en su pecho para intentar apaciguar a su corazón, corriendo como bólido en carrera. Sonríe y Yomo entiende que necesita ese momento para ella, dejándola sola.

Touka suspira ilusionada. Ya sin importarle lo que perdió o lo que desea que vuela a ella; en ese instante, es feliz.

Estar enamorada … no es tan malo.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** El TouKen me encanta, ¡lo admito!. No leo el manga para ser franca, pero últimamente no logro encontrar ningún momento esperanzado en esta pareja así que decidí hacer el mío. Espero les guste ¿?  
Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


End file.
